The present invention is directed to a device for micro-manipulation of small samples. More specifically, the present invention is to provide x-y movement or x-y-z movement to a sample affixed to a goniometer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,731 discloses a corpuscular-beam apparatus including a specimen holder having at least two degrees of freedom of translation and at least one degree of freedom of rotation, and control means for correcting the translational coordinates of the specimen holder automatically when the specimen holder is rotated and retraining a predetermined specimen point in its position in the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,329 discloses a fixture for supporting and aligning small samples of material on a goinometer for x-ray diffraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,259 discloses a method and apparatus for x-raying a crystal.
The present invention is directed to a x-y-axis device and a x-y-z-axis device for micro-manipulating or positioning a crystal for x-ray diffraction. More specifically, the devices which may be placed on the head on a goniometer have small footprints (small in size). The sample may be moved and recorded in step resolutions of 1 micron over an extended range of motion.